Boy meets God
by Stormkeeper818
Summary: Summary He was a god who never expected to fall in love like this. He was a mortal who never expected to be loved. He had a Sister who he would do anything for. He had no family anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Summary; He was a god who never expected to fall in love like this. He was a mortal who never expected to be loved. He had a Sister who he would do anything for. He had no family anymore. A tale of Gods and Mortals like nothing you've ever seen when a God falls in love with the last person anyone would expect. Shounen-ai.

Stormkeeper818; Just something that came to me and that I had to write down

Disclaimer; I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the song 'Save the Best for Last' or 'I need a Hero'

………………………………………………………………………………………...

"…Sometimes the sun goes round the moon,

Just when I thought a chance had passed,

You go and save the best for last,

You went and saved the best for last…"

The voice faded into the background as the couple sat on a bench and a pair of blue eyes looked at them from his perch hidden in a tree in the park. Technically it wasn't allowed, but he made sure no one could see him unless they looked hard. He fingered his prize money, $25. Not bad for a night's performance, though he had been hoping for more, but then the contest happened every Friday.

Raphie closed his eyes and breathed a deep calming breath. Why had he sung that song, he could have done any other song but why that one, why was it he always ended up singing some love song when he felt none, no one loved him, he had no family, no one in the orphanage even cared for him except Violet, one of the care workers, but then she cared for everyone so it didn't really count. He had no friends at school, not that he went that often, opting to skive just so he could avoid the people who went there, avoid their looks of pity and 'understanding'.

Raphie looked up at the darkening sky, despite all the lights from the surrounding city he could see the stars perfectly from his perch, he recognised many of the constellations; not that he could name them all. He cocked his head, blonde-brown hair hanging to one side as he spotted a constellation he didn't recognise, that was new. It reminded him of a young hunter, bow held in her hand as she ran.

Raphie felt a crystal-like tear slide down his cheek. No one loved him; he was alone in the world, no family, no friends, no real home. His old baggy clothes hung from his lithe frame, a pair of well worn jeans, the hems frayed and with the beginnings of several holes around the knees, and a tattered shirt, waved delicately in the cool evening breeze.

Sighing once more, Raphie swung down from his perch and landed gracefully on the ground, the tattered coat he was wearing making him appear to be some sort of spectre. His boot covered feet turned towards a path and headed to his so-called 'home'. He was going to be in trouble again for skipping school. He shrugged to himself, it wasn't like they really cared, just so long as they didn't find out that he went to a bar several nights a week.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

Raphie sat on a metal bench placed next to the bus stop. He had no intention of getting on a bus, he just wanted somewhere to sit and think. He was skipping school again, mainly because of a large boy called Billy Roberts who insisted on tormenting him every minute he could.

He watched a little old lady cross the busy road, her wheelie basket thing trundling along behind her. A tall man in a trench coat sat on a motorbike while he waited for the chance to drive away. Raphie sighed, something seemed to be missing from his life, he knew what it was, he just couldn't help but try and convince himself that it was something else.

He stood up, his top replaced with a newer one he'd put on to convince everyone was going to school, over it he wore a jacket, though it was missing one sleeve. His school bag was filled with a change of clothes for later, he'd managed to get a slot to perform at some club, he wouldn't get in trouble because of his age this time, only for being out late without permission.

Trudging along the pavement he couldn't help but think of some of the strange things he'd seen. He'd seen a girl, no more than fourteen driving a van as if she was being chased by monsters. He remembered seeing strange skeletal like men entering some space museum, if he hadn't known better he'd have sworn they were skeletons. Sighing again he opened a side to a club, pulling out a slip of paper to the doorman on the other side, who nodded and nodded in the direction of the changing rooms behind stage.

He made his way to the small changing rooms. He did this regularly enough to be known by some people who worked here, though the occasions that he did weren't that often. He dumped his bag on a metal stool, the padding coming out slightly at the seams. He unzipped it and started pulling out clothes and dumping them on a table in front of a bulb lined mirror. He closed the door and started to undress.

He shrugged off his jacket and hung it on a peg. Next he pulled off his top exposing his lean torso that made him the envy of many. One thing that seemed to revolt people and caused many people to classify him as a rogue, were a pair of black feathery wings tattooed onto his back, a line barely touching the ends reached down his waist. He didn't know why he'd done it, but he'd done it none the less, the strange thing was, when people at the club saw it, it caused them to idolise him, the girls would sometimes swoon and the guys would cheer.

He picked up a strange looking top and pulled it on. It left most of his back and front exposed. Picking up another top he slipped it on. Finally he ran his hands through his naturally dishilved hair, giving him an innocent yet attractive and stylish look that no one else seemed to be able to manage.

He looked at himself in the mirror. An innocent looking face that had yet to truly see the problems in the world stared back, large blue eyes blinked at his appearance. It was true he hadn't suffered, but he hadn't exactly experienced the good things of life either, he lowered his end, he was little more than an innocent, naïve, lonely, boy, a blank, impressionable canvas on which to paint as, he'd been called by some.

"Raph, you're up," a voice called.

Already? He must have taken longer to get changed then he thought. He glanced at his watch, 9 o'clock. Damn time sure had flown by. He walked past the bustling crown of entertainers who'd come to perform, waiting off stage as the last act, a girl of 19 years finished her song 'This Kiss', earning several cheers from the growing audience while others continued to either dance, eat, drink or try and talk.

Raphie looked out at the crowd as the girl took a bow, several people calling for an encore. Though there were several adults in the crowd, the audience was mainly college students. Raphie walked on, past the girl in her skimpy crop top and shorts. Raphie waited in the centre of the stage, head bobbing to the beat as the music started up. He started off with 'I don't' wanna miss a thing' by Aerosmith and then 'The Final Countdown,' as he sang the audience started to cheer, calling for more, some of the people who'd come when he'd performed before where just gazing lovingly at him.

The next song was completely random as he'd been told he it would be. The audience knew this and seemed to overflow with anticipation as they wondered what it would be. As the track was being changed Raphie noticed a stanger walk into the club, drawn by the sound coming from within. He was tall with sandy-blonde hair and handsome with outdoorsy good looks and body to match. He looked to be about 19 and wore casual slacks and jacket. Raphie didn't know why but this man different to everyone in the club, a certain sense of otherness seemed to radiate off him, not that anyone else seemed to notice. The song started up and Raphie couldn't help but sigh in defeat as he began to sing.

"C minor, put it in C minor" echoed out of the speakers.

Raphie started to sway gently, holding the microphone close to his mouth.

"Where have all the good men gone,  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules,  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need,"

Raphie started to dance more vigorously as the song went into an instrumental, shedding his top as was expected of him, showing the tank top he wore underneath and started to sing again.

"I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong,  
And he's gotta be fast,  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight,  
I need a hero,  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light,  
He's gotta be sure,  
And it's gotta be soon,  
And he's gotta be larger than life(larger than life)

Somewhere after midnight,  
In my wildest fantasy,  
Somewhere just beyond my reach,  
There's someone reaching back for me,  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat,  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet,

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above,  
Out where the lightning splits the sea,  
I could swear that there's someone somewhere,  
Watching me,

Through the wind and the chill and the rain,  
And the storm and the flood,  
I can feel his approach,  
Like the fire in my blood

(Like a fire in my blood x4)"

Raphie's dancing slowed as the song reached another instrumental, taking off his tank top to expose his tattoos, eliciting screams from most of the female audience, and the music once again started to get faster.

"Hero" echoed out of the speakers

"I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
and he's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life"  
Another instrumental and Raphie's dancing slowed, before immediately picking up the pace again.

"Hero" another echo

"Oh, He's gotta be strong,  
And he's gotta be fast,  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight,  
I need a hero" the audience screamed as the song finished, Raphie smiled, picking up his tops and gave a small bow, walking back behind strange, feeling more confident and energised after the performace.

"Good show Raph,", "You go Raph," were some of the various comments and calls that people sent his way as he headed to the changing rooms and changed out into slightly less flashy clothes.

He zipped his bag up and headed to the bar next to the dance floor, "Good show tonight," the barman said, a young man in his early twenties and wearing black, "Here, you'll probably want this," he slid a small of glass of something to him, despite the fact that he shouldn't drink he was sometimes cut a little slack, he might be innocent as some people called him, but at least he wouldn't become a binge drinker when he was old enough.

"Aren't you a bit young to be drinking alcohol?" a voice asked, Raphie turned to face the stranger who'd walked in just before his last song.

"So? At least I know what alcohol tastes like so I won't binge when I'm old enough," he stated.

"Touche. Good show earlier," Raphie turned back to look at him sit down, the rest of the people to involved with the next act to pay any notice to him.

"Thanks,"

"What's with the tattoos?"

"Huh? Oh, those, I don't know, just have 'em,"

"You're an odd kid," the man chuckled.

"So are you," Raphie countered.

"How so?"

"I don't know, you just are, there's something about you, something inhuman almost…" Raphie trailed off when he caught sight of the man's piercing blue eyes, his voice having deserted him

"You have beautiful eyes," the man whispered, "So miss, what's your name?"

Raphie froze. The man looked up as if something unexpected had happened, "Is it me or did it just get colder?"

"My name's Raphie, and," he stood up to leave, shouldering his bag and leaving his drink unfinished, "I'm a guy," with that he walked off, leaving a perplexed blonde staring after him.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

Well that's chapter one of my new story, Hope you enjoy it and please review! P.S. see if you can guess who the god is. ; )


	2. Chapter 2

Summary; He was a god who never expected to fall in love like this. He was a mortal who never expected to be loved. He had a Sister who he would do anything for. He had no family anymore. A tale of Gods and Mortals like nothing you've ever seen when a God falls in love with the last person anyone would expect. Shounen-ai.

Disclaimer; I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Please Review, I haven't had one for this story yet : (

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Raphie once again sat on a bench by a bus stop, head thrown back and eyes closed. He breathed a sigh of relief that school was finally over. He'd been forced to go when they found out he'd skipped yesterday, fortunately they hadn't found out about him going to the club.

He raised a hand above hi face and opened his eyes, staring through his splayed fingers at the surprisingly clear sky, a bird passing over him as it headed deeper into the city. There weren't many large buildings here, apart from a couple of glass office blocks behind him.

Sighing again he sat up, waiting for a bus to come. There were some road works being done nearby so he knew there'd be delays, but why did they call them road works when no one was working.

"Hey, saving the space for someone?" a familiar voice asked.

Raphie looked up to see the guy from yesterday looking down at him, a smile on his face.

"Take it," Raphie said, moving his bag so it didn't take up the rest of the bench.

"Hey, sorry about yesterday," the guy sat down.

"Don't worry about it," Raphie kept his voice emotionless.

"It's just it was hard to resist calling you a girl, even though you were dancing topless on stage," the man said nervously, brilliant white teeth gleaming as he smiled.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Raphie muttered.

"Sorry, name's Apollo by the way,"

Raphie paused, "Apollo? That's an unusual name," he said, confused.

"So's Raphie,"

"Touche,"

Apollo chuckled at the word, "What?" Raphie looked at him funny.

"Sorry, I just haven't heard anyone use the word 'Touche' for a while,"

Raphie gave an embarrassed grin, "Guess you have a point there,"

Apollo grabbed his chin and turned his face towards him, "You should smile more, it suits you," Apollo stood up to leave, "oh, and what I said about you eyes the other day, I meant it,"

Raphie blushed as he watched Apollo disappear around the corner, not even noticing as the bus pulled to a stop next to him.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

Ahhh! Raphie's embarrassed! Sorry it's so short, but please enjoy. R+R.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary; He was a god who never expected to fall in love like this. He was a mortal who never expected to be loved. He had a Sister who he would do anything for. He had no family anymore. A tale of Gods and Mortals like nothing you've ever seen when a God falls in love with the last person anyone would expect. Shounen-ai.

Disclaimer; I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the song 'Poison' or 'Princess of Egypt'

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Okay, so first is 'Poison' the second will be a random selection,"

"Of course," Raphie nodded, he counted himself lucky that he actually landed two gigs at the club in the same week. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't have taken it, but he hoped he'd see Apollo again, why he didn't know, he just knew he wanted to see him.

Raphie went to the changing room. He spent about half an hour just staring at himself on the mirror. He decided to do something a little different this time, something he only did once in a while. He took some blue-purple cream out of a tub he had in his bag and carefully drew a pair of lines on his forehead, just above his eyes, going down to almost meet on the bridge of his nose. He opted just to wear a tank top with somw red material around his waist, covering his lower torso and a pair of fingerless gloves.

Raphie listened as the singer before him finished 'Survivor', he had to admit; she was pretty good. His eyes scanned the crowd, hoping for a sight of that Apollo guy. He paused as the girl walked off stage, from the looks of things she was a regular, he noticed the girl from Monday, she must have been before the other girl, it looked like they were waiting for someone to.

"Hey Raph, nice tattoos," one of the technicians complimented him as he typed away at his keyboard to change the lighting on stage.

"They're not tattoos," Raph took the mic he was offered, several pieces of dark cloth tied around it from another performance. He looked at the technician.

"Sorry, haven't had the chance to get them off yet,"

Raphie just shrugged and walked on stage to loud cheers and applause. The Music for Poison started up.

"Your cruel,

Device,

Your blood,

Like ice,

One look could kill,

My pain,

Your thrill,"

As the music started to speed up, Raphie started to dance; he started slow, but quickly started to move to the beat, eliciting more screams from the audience, even some of those who were only interested in drinking looked up.

As the music slowed down, his voice took on a breath like tone, the words sounding as if they were being sung by the wind. The spell didn't last long as the music sped back up to its usual pace.

"I wanna love you

But I better not touch

I wanna hold you

But my senses tell me to stop,

I wanna kiss you,

But I wanna it too much,"

As he carried on he scanned the crowd for Apollo. Still no sign of him, even as he ended the song, the music just stopping as his last words echoed through the room.

He paused as he waited for the next track to start. He quickly scanned the room again. Still no sign of Apollo, where was he, he assumed that he came to the club regularly, especially the way some of the people who'd seen him acted. The song started, 'I must not chase the boys', he felt embarrassed at singing such a song, but sing it he did, altering slightly so it suited him and didn't paint the picture he would have otherwise been in if it had stayed true to the original. When the song drew to a close he still saw no sign of Apollo.

Feeling dejected and useless when there was no obvious sign of Apollo he trudged off stage and left the club, ignoring several calls from people to come and join them. Why did he fell like this? Just because Apollo hadn't shown up he didn't have to go to pieces.

Sighing softly he started to sing his favourite song, finding some of it rather appropriate for how he felt.

"The sad part is that you come  
from a different kind of life  
I'm up and leaving now I'm living by the knife  
I've lost my faith in human kind and it's time for a rest  
Even though I did my best I didn't pass your test"

Why did he feel like this, unconsciously he started to dance as he made his way home, confused about what he was feeling.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

Raphie sat perched in the branches of his tree. He'd decided to come straight here after school which he'd gone to without being forced this time, not even putting up some sort of fight like he usually did, all because of Apollo, a guy he barely knew and he was already falling to pieces for some weird reason he didn't know or understand.

His bag lay at the bottom of the tree, unnoticed and battered. Glancing at his watch and deciding he didn't want to have to put up with some sort of fight, he slipped down from his perch and picked up his bag, starting his walk back to the care home, not paying attention to his surroundings, which would explain why he bumped into someone.

"Omph," Raphie fell to the ground, landing heavily on his rear, winding him.

"Sorry," a tanned hand reached down to help him up.

Grabbing it, glad for the assistance he looked up and froze, as did the man he'd bumped into. It was Apollo, dressed in jeans and half done up shirt and jacket, his hair in disarray, and a surprised look upon his face, Raphie couldn't help but feel a thrill travel down his spine and throughout his body.

"Raphie," being the first to pull out of his stupor, Apollo pulled the boy up.

"Um, thank you, er, sorry about walking into you like that," for some reason Raphie found it hard to talk straight.

"It's alright," Apollo grinned and Raphie felt his face heat up, what's wrong with me? He thought to himself.

"Hey, Raphie, you okay, you look a little red, you're not coming down with anything are you?" Apollo placed a gentle hand to Raphie's forehead, causing Raphie himself to panic slightly at the close contact.

"I'm fine," he stated quickly.

"Tough day at school?" Apollo asked.

"You could say that," looking around Raphie quickly changed the subject, "I didn't see you at the club yesterday,"

"Oh, you were there? Sorry I missed your performance,"

For some reason Raphie was in two different minds about his apology, one was glad he'd apologised and wanted to forgive him, the other was still incensed about it.

"It's okay, I guess I just thought you went there often, it just surprised me is all,"

"I go occasionally, though I have to admit I'm upset you didn't tell me about your show, you've got a great singing voice, not to mention good dance moves. Anyway , I better be going," Apollo turned as he was about to leave, "By the way, you look cute when you blush,"

That statement was enough to cause Raphie to melt down then and there, his knees felt weak and he was sure his face looked like a tomato, what's happening to me?!" he screamed to himself.

……………………………………………………………………………………...

Well chapter 3, please enjoy, and don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary; He was a god who never expected to fall in love like this. He was a mortal who never expected to be loved. He had a Sister who he would do anything for. He had no family anymore. A tale of Gods and Mortals like nothing you've ever seen when a God falls in love with the last person anyone would expect. Shounen-ai.

Disclaimer; I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Saturday, finally the weekend was here. Raphie stretched as he walked, smileing, he'd earned $34 last night at the bar, and despite the warnings not to leave the care home he planned to enjoy himself, despite feeling a little uncomfortable. He was walking through the park, his jeans and a brown coloured jacket fluttered in a slight breeze.

He looked up at the clear sky and almost completely thawed park. For some reason he felt strangely happy, he'd heard several mutters from people at the care home about him, though he didn't care, he'd been feeling this way since he met Apollo. He grinned at the thought, blushing slightly as he remembered the comments he'd said so casually. He was still panicked that he felt like this and didn't know why or what it was, but he wasn't as scared as before, in fact he actually enjoyed it.

Raphie gave a sigh of contentment. He carried on walking, not really paying to his attention to his surroundings properly, and only just avoided bumping into someone when they grabbed his shoulders.

Snapped out of his reverie, Raphie panicked slightly at the thought that he might be attacked, but quickly calmed when he saw Apollo, looking strangely serious and thoughtful compared to the other times he'd seen him, not that that counted for much considering they hadn't known each other that long.

"Apollo? What are you-" he was interrupted when Apollo waved his hand to silence him.

"Raphie, I need to talk to you," for some reason Raphie felt a strange fluttering in his chest and a sense of doom in his stomach at the same time.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Raphie…" Apollo looked away for a moment before turning back to face him, "Do you want to sit down?"

"I'm fine standing, now tell me what's wrong," for some reason he couldn't seem to bear the thought that something was worrying Apollo.

"I…oh God," Apollo floundered, "I don't know where to start," Apollo looked around wildly, confusing Raphie even more.

"What is it?"

"It's you," Raphie froze.

"Wha-what?"

"I don't know why but I just can't get you off my mind, ever since the first time I saw you in the club I can't get out off my mind, I don't why," Apollo seemed to cave in on himself, "What are you doing to me?" he whispered.

"Apollo…?" Raphie found it hard to speak, the sudden cave-in of Apollo scared him, "I don't know what it is, but…it's been…it's been…happen…ning…" Raphie couldn't finish his sentence.

The world suddenly started to go blurry and he found it hard to keep his balance. He wobbled, then collapsed as the world disappeared into darkness, not even noticing a pair of strong arms catch him as he fell.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

Well there's chapter 4 and the story's starting to move on. But what about Raphie, will he be okay? You'll just have to wait for chapter 5, please enjoy, and don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary; He was a god who never expected to fall in love like this. He was a mortal who never expected to be loved. He had a Sister who he would do anything for. He had no family anymore. A tale of Gods and Mortals like nothing you've ever seen when a God falls in love with the last person anyone would expect. Shounen-ai.

Disclaimer; I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

A quiet moan escaped Raphie's lips as he shifted in his sleep. His bed had never felt so comfortable, or so warm. He tried to crawl further into his pillow, not knowing what he was doing, clutching it as much as he could.

He moaned again, only to receive an answering groan in return. He opened his bleary eyes and noticed he was on a canopied bed in a tastefully decorated room. He lifted himself onto one elbow, still not fully awake. He felt his 'pillow' shift and a voice ask something, he grunted and the voice repeated itself.

"Sleep well?" the voice sounded amused, concerned and confused at the same time.

"Yes…" Raphie looked at his 'pillow' and froze. Instead of a pillow, he was leaning on a tanned muscular chest.

"Ah…uh…" Raphie found his voice had deserted him. He paused for a second before he leapt off the bed, just noticing he was wearing underwear. He looked frantically round the room for his clothes, spotting them folded neatly on a chest of drawers. Grabbing them he hopped around the room, struggling to get his jeans on.

"Wha-what did you do to me? Where am I?" he demanded.

Apollo slid gracefully out of bed, for some reason Raphie's mind noticed he was wearing blue pyjama trousers.

"Raphie calm down, it's not what you think," Apollo took a step towards and Raphie took a hop back, colliding with a wall behind him and sliding to the ground, his jeans only halfway up his thighs.

"And what do I think this is?!" he demanded, his panic starting to take over.

"You were sick, you collapsed yesterday, I brought you to recover," Apollo took several more steps towards him; Raphie tried to scramble away from him but was prevented by the wall.

"Y-y-yesterday?!"

"Don't worry, nothing happened, I managed to get in contact with your house, I told them what had happened and that it was probably best you stayed here in case moving you made you worse," though Apollo was calm and trying to comfort him Raphie didn't hear a word of what he said, his panicked mind bringing up all sorts of terrifying scenarios, he'd heard of kids being raped or kidnapped but…

"Wha-what the hell where d-doing in…?!" he finally demanded , his fevered mind deciding that was the more important issue as he waved his hand wildly at the bed.

"You were sick," Raphie jumped, how did Apollo get that close without him noticing? Though, his presence was calming for some reason, "I brought you here so I could treat you, you were asleep the whole time but after giving you your medicine you wouldn't let go of my arm," Apollo chuckled, a deep, melodious sound.

"What about my clothes?" Raphie was finally starting to calm down, though he was still a little panicky.

"I thought you'd prefer some clean clothes to put on when you woke up," Apollo smiled.

Raphie was at a loss for words, all he could do was mutter a quiet "Thank you…"

"Don't mention it, you better finished getting dressed, I'll go make you some breakfast," Apollo stood up and left the room, leaving a confused and slightly embarrassed Raphie still sitting by the wall in his jeans.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Raphie eventually walked into the rather spacious kitchen, fully dressed and trying to straighten his hair which currently stuck out all over the place that caused Apollo to chuckle as he turned around holding a pan of scrambled eggs. Raphie just blushed as he sat down at the table, noticing several books on a shelf above it.

"You're into Philosophy?" He asked incredulously as he noticed on book title.

"A little, can be fun," Raphie just gave him a funny look.

"Each to his own…" he trailed off when he noticed another book, "You read manga?" he demanded grabbing the book.

This time it was Apollo's turn to blush, "I read a few, some of them are funny," he scooped the egg onto two plates along with sausages, bacon, beans and what looked like eggy bread.

"Woah, you even have Frankenstein," Raphie put the manga back and looked at another one.

"Mary Shelley's a good writer," Apollo put the plates on the table and poured two drinks of orange.

"You are certainly full of surprises, I didn't expect you to actually read this sort of thing is all," Raphie started eating.

"Have you read it?"

"No, I don't have much time to read these days,"

The two ate in an amiable silence. It was Raphie who broke it.

"What, what did you mean with what you said yesterday?" Apollo looked up, embarrassed.

"Don't pay any attention to it," Apollo picked up his now empty plate, "So are you going to perform at the club tomorrow?"

"I don't know, maybe,"

"Do your care workers know?"

Raphie was starting to get uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was taking.

"They don't do they," it was a statement more than a question.

Raphie hung his head, "No, and I don't want them to either," he pouted.

"Why not?"

"Because I'll only end up in trouble if they do, I always do no matter what it is," Raphie clenched his fist in anger.

"I'll take you back later okay,"

Raphie just mumbled his agreement as Apollo left to get dressed. What was happening to him? What was Apollo doing to him? Why did he feel this way? What was he feeling? He asked himself, repeating it over and over in his mind like a chant while he waited for Apollo to get back and take him back to that place called 'home'.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The plot thickens. Anyway stay tuned for chapter six and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary; He was a god who never expected to fall in love like this. He was a mortal who never expected to be loved. He had a Sister who he would do anything for. He had no family anymore. A tale of Gods and Mortals like nothing you've ever seen when a God falls in love with the last person anyone would expect. Shounen-ai.

Disclaimer; I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Raphie walked off stage after finishing his performance. He'd seen Apollo in the crowd and for some reason he couldn't help but feel happy, his face seeming to glow as he walked over to the bar area.

"Nice show," Apollo smiled, while Raphie scratched the back of his head, embarrassed that he was currently topless, his shirt having been ruined when he'd taken it off during his dance routine like he usually ended up doing.

"Glad you could make it," Raphie hopped onto a bar stool and grabbed a cold glass of something that was slid his way.

"Not drinking again are you?" Apollo teased.

"It's a shandy okay, it's allowed," Raphie threw his head back as he downed the glass, either he ignoring or just oblivious to the stares of his adoring fans.

"When'd you get your ear pierced?" Apollo pointed at the crystal wing shaped stud in Raphie's left earlobe.

"Oh, this, I had it done several months ago, people freaked when they first saw it but I hardly wear it anyway," Raphie shrugged, lifting a hand as a signal to the bartender for the same.

"Suits you," Apollo turned to his drink.

"That's gotta be your 10th drink and you're not even slightly ill?" Raphie asked incredulously.

"What can I say, I'm immune to the affects of alcohol," Apollo stated proudly.

Raphie just smiled and shook his head in amusement, when a depressed look crossed his face.

"What's wrong?" Apollo immediately looked concerned.

"It's nothing, I'm fine," Raphie quickly brightened up, smiling as another shandy came his way.

Apollo decided to leave it for now, "So how'd things go at home yesterday?"

"First off, don't call it home, and things went okay, didn't get into any trouble, just wanted to know about you, said they had to go through the usual safety procedures," Raphie rolled his eyes.

"'Usual Safety Procedures?'" Apollo asked, bemused.

"Basically they check your background, lifestyle, that sort of thing; it's annoying, boring and totally pointless,"

"What about your parents?"

"Don't know, to be honest I don't really care anymore," Raphie said it with a tone that left no room for arguments.

"Shouldn't you be heading back?"

Raphie didn't even look at him, "No, it's not like this is the first time I've done this," he shrugged.

Apollo stood up. Raphie glanced at him confused.

"You're leaving?"

"Just need to get some fresh air, you want to join me?" Apollo offered.

"Why not," Raphie stood up and followed.

"Here, you can borrow my jacket," Apollo passed him the jacket he'd been wearing which Raphie took gratefully, putting it on quickly as they walked out into the cold night air.

"You have anywhere in mind?" Raphie asked.

"No where in particular, why?"

"Just wondering," Raphie went ahead of him, eyes closed as he savoured the moment, he still didn't understand why he felt this way around Apollo, but he enjoyed it and wanted it to last.

He didn't know how long the two of them just walked like that, both content with the other's presence despite the lack of conversation. Raphie stood at the corner of a darkened street, looking up at the surprisingly clear sky and gazed at the new constellation.

"What 'cha looking at?" Apollo whispered in his ear, making him jump in surprise.

"That," he pointed at the hunter, "It's a new one," he said.

"And how do you know that?" Apollo asked, surprised that someone would actually notice a new constellation.

"Because I've never seen it before," Raphie explained.

"Maybe you just never noticed it before,"

Raphie shook his head, "No, it's new,"

"What makes you so sure?" Apollo asked, clearly curious.

"Because," Raphie said simply.

"'Because?'"

"The sky there seemed emptier than just before it appeared, then it looked as if it was made especially for someone," Raphie just smiled to himself, "does that sound crazy to you?"

"No, it doesn't," Apollo just smiled, unconsciously letting his instincts take over and letting his arms wrap around the smaller form of Raphie, who just let his head rest against Apollo's chest, completely unaware of what he was doing.

The two stayed like that, the moon seemed to shine brighter as if curious as to what was going on between the two. They were like that, two silhouettes against the moon's light, for what seemed like forever, it wasn't until Raphie heard the sound of approaching footsteps that he realised what he was doing. He quickly pushed himself away from Apollo, scared of his own loss of control, confused by his own actions, scared of the way his heart suddenly seemed to ache at the sight of a confused and slightly hurt Apollo.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," Raphie ran off, not even noticing the tears that were building up in his eyes as his feet pounded the streets, leaving Apollo standing on the curb watching his rapidly retreating figure.

What had he been thinking? Why did he do what he did? Though these questions ran rampant through his head he already knew the answer, it was whispering in his mind and yet it felt like someone was shouting it in his ears. He was in love. He was in love with Apollo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 6, he finally realised it. But don't worry there's plenty more to come. I hope you enjoyed it, and please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary; He was a god who never expected to fall in love like this. He was a mortal who never expected to be loved. He had a Sister who he would do anything for. He had no family anymore. A tale of Gods and Mortals like nothing you've ever seen when a God falls in love with the last person anyone would expect. Shounen-ai.

Disclaimer; I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the song 'Blue'

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

What was wrong with? Apollo's a guy! He told himself, refusing to believe that he could actually be in love with him even though he knew it with a dreaded certainty. Raphie looked up and saw he'd run to the park, right underneath his tree.

Raphie just sat down underneath the branches, letting the dappled moon light play over him. He let his thoughts wander; he'd only known Apollo for what? A little under two weeks and already he was head over heels for him if he was willing to admit it.

Raphie just sat there, not really looking at anything for almost an hour when he decided to leave; he needed at least a mildly comfortable bed to be able to think things through properly. As he made his way back to the care home he tried reasoning with himself, how did he know if his was love? He'd never been in love; no one had ever loved him before, so how could this be love? He smiled, thinking he'd finally cracked it and that he was just looking for someone to be his 'pillar of strength', something he'd heard from people before, he was just trying to find a substitute family is all, he reassured himself again as he reached the care home, sneaking in through the roof, thankful he'd eaten before he'd performed.

He crawled into his room and onto his bed, snuggling under the covers and quickly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Raphie was lying on his back watching the clouds go by. He'd been to school, he'd just decided to leave early, it wasn't like any of the teachers he had in the afternoon actually noticed him. He watched as a cloud floated over him.

He tried to think of something else, like when his life had gone so completely wrong. He remembered he'd always gone to school, he remembered that he'd almost enjoyed it, almost. He remembered something else, he remembered a warm glow that he once had when he'd found a dog, unfortunately the care home didn't allow pets so it didn't take long for the dog to be taken away to be re-homed, he'd visited it everyday, saying how he hoped he'd find a good family, which he had, but then he just stopped seeing him, he remembered the dog had started being nasty to him for no reason, it'd even bit him once, he still had the scar, though it was almost invisible, he'd had bandages on it for several weeks and health checks for rabies and other such things that he might have been infected with.

He sighed, why did thinking of the dog bring him back to Apollo? Was it the warm glow he made him feel? Raphie hung his head, not even noticing a shadow fall over him until it spoke.

"Hey, you okay?" Raphie looked up and saw a young teenage girl standing over him.

"I'm fine," Raphie muttered.

"Wow, you are depressed," the girl, dressed in loose trousers and top, sat down next to him.

"I didn't ask you,"

"No, but I'll try and help anyway," the girl smiled and flicked a loose strand of raven hair over her shoulder.

Raphie didn't say anything, just started humming, occasionally singing.

"I'm blue, da ba dee da ba die  
If I were green I would die  
If I were green I would die  
If I were green I would die  
If I were green I would die  
If I were green I would die

I'm blue, da ba dee da ba die  
If I were green I would die  
If I were green I would die  
If I were green I would die  
If I were green I would die  
If I were green I would die"

"Wow…" the girl breathed, Raphie jumped, he'd completely forgotten about her, "You're a great singer,"

"Thanks," Raphie huffed, making to stand up, "you know you should sing professionally, hey," a thought crossed the girl's mind, "my friends having a party and she's looking for a band, the only problem is she can't find a singer, so-"

"No," Raphie stood up straight and left, leaving the girl hanging mid-sentence.

Raphie put his hands in pockets of Apollo's jacket. He didn't know why, at least he told himself he didn't, but he couldn't bring himself to return it, he tried to convince himself it was because he was going to return it, but he knew that he was only telling half of the truth.

Raphie carried on walking; only taking in half of his surroundings. He watched as couples walked by holding hands. He felt his heart clench as wished he could do that with someone. _No _a voice in the back of his head whispered _you want to do that with Apollo._

Raphie just sighed, okay so maybe he was in love with Apollo, he'd accept that, but Apollo would probably hate if he knew,_ then tell him _the voice said.

He'll just hate me, he thought to himself. The voice was silent. Raphie lifted his head up at the sudden silence. He noticed the sky had turned a velvety black as night settled in, the streets were practically deserted and only the cars speeding past gave an indication of life.

_Tell him, _the voice said.

How? He asked.

_Just tell him_, the voice persisted.

Raphie just shook his head and started crossing the road. It wasn't until he heard the scream of a passer by that he looked up into a pair of blinding headlights. His mouth opened in a silent scream. His world went black as he felt himself get hit in the stomach and sent flying.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 7, so Raphie's finally accepted that he loves Apollo, but what just happened to him? Find out next time on A Forbidden Love? Don't' forget, please enjoy the story and remember to review.


	8. Chapter 8

Summary; He was a god who never expected to fall in love like this. He was a mortal who never expected to be loved. He had a Sister who he would do anything for. He had no family anymore. A tale of Gods and Mortals like nothing you've ever seen when a God falls in love with the last person anyone would expect. Shounen-ai.

Disclaimer; I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the song 'Blue' and 'isle of dreams'

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Raphie mumbled something as he slowly came back to consciousness. His first thought was 'What happened?' He slowly opened his eyes, making a mental note that he had bandages wrapped around one arm and covered most of his hand as well. 'Wha…?'

He lifted his hand to look at it. It felt a little stiff and ached slightly but that was about it. He heard a chuckle next to him. He glanced over, blushing when he saw Apollo sitting there looking at him; he'd obviously just woken up. It was then he noticed he was almost half-naked, the bandages on his arms covering most of his upper chest.

"'Bout time you woke up sleeping beauty," Raphie couldn't help but blush even more at the comment.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You were almost hit by a car, fortunately all you received were some cuts," Raphie suddenly remembered something, he hadn't been hit by the car, he remembered being knocked out of the way, by Apollo. Raphie blushed at the thought of Apollo's arms wrapped around him and felt a warm sensation where he imagined Apollo would have held him.

"…Thank you," he whispered, a small smile on his face.

"For what?" Apollo asked, confused.

"For saving me,"

"You saw that?" Raphie just gave a small nod; suddenly his blanket was very interesting as he tried to avoid looking directly at Apollo.

"One of your care workers's coming to pick you up," Apollo stood up, and started to leave, only to be stopped by Raphie grabbing onto his jacket.

Raphie went wide eyed as he felt his hand grab the soft material of Apollo's jacket. He blushed again as he felt Apollo's gaze land on him. Raphie opened his mouth to speak but found it suddenly dry, only capable of croaks as he tried to force the words out.

"Raphie? You okay?"

Raphie didn't hear a word he said as he focused on saying something, refusing to let go of the jacket.

"Raphie?" Apollo bent down to look at him.

"Don't go," Raphie finally managed to whisper, holding on tighter to the jacket sleeves.

"Raphie, I can't stay with you," though he knew Apollo meant them in a completely different way, his heart still hurt when he said them.

"I…I'm…I…I'm sorry," Raphie let go of his jacket and let him leave, not even trying to explain what had happened.

Raphie just sat there, waiting to be picked up. He knew he was going to be in trouble. Raphie let a tear make its way down his cheek, why had those words hurt so much.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Raphie sat curled up on the bench, ignoring the whispers of the other care kids as they ran around and talked, some staring at the aquariums. It was Saturday, and at least once a month every Saturday, everyone at the care home was taken on some 'educational' trip, last month had been a museum, the month had taken them to see the statue of Liberty, another month had seen them at some workshop learning how to make pots, this month was the aquarium.

Raphie usually loved coming to the aquarium or going swimming which they usually did at a beach in the summer. But today he couldn't help but think about Apollo. He was still wearing his bandages, he'd been yelled at for his tattoos again, but he found he wasn't as stiff and that he could take them off tomorrow.

He stood up, head facing the ground as he started to walk away from the sharks that had, for the moment, caught everyone's attention. He quickly and quietly left the group, he wasn't heading for anywhere in particular, he didn't know where he was until he saw a makeshift stage set up on a courtyard. Now that he thought about he'd seen some posters at the entrance about some sort of talent show or something.

He headed towards a table where two were currently sitting, looking at a girl on stage as she sung, accompanied by who he assumed to be her friends. He had to admit they were pretty good.

"This where you sign up for the talent show?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Sure is, you wanna sign here and take this sticker, the number's your slot," one of the people, a girl with wild hair handed him a clip board, the paper on it was divided into columns, one for his name, slot number, and name of entry. He filled each one in and handed it back to the girl who nodded and gave him his things.

Raphie didn't have to wait long, despite the surprising amount of people who'd signed up there still weren't many. He climbed onto the stage when his name and number were called. He took the microphone he was offered and waited for the music to start. He nodded his head to the beat and began to sing.

"Yo listen up here's a story,  
About a little guy that lives in a blue world,  
And all day and all night and everything he sees,  
Is just blue like him inside and outside,  
Blue his house with a blue little window,  
And a blue corvette,  
And everything is blue for him and hisself,  
And everybody around,  
Cos he ain't got nobody to listen to,

I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

I have a blue house with a blue window.  
Blue is the colour of all that I wear.  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are too.  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue.  
Blue are the people here that walk around,  
Blue like my corvette, it's standing outside.  
Blue are the words I say and what I think.  
Blue are the feelings that live inside me.

I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

I have a blue house with a blue window.  
Blue is the colour of all that I wear.  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are too.  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue.  
Blue are the people here that walk around,  
Blue like my corvette, it's standing outside.  
Blue are the words I say and what I think.  
Blue are the feelings that live inside me.

I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

Inside and outside blue his house,  
With the blue little window and a blue corvette,  
And everything is blue for him and hisself,  
And everybody around cause he aint got,  
Nobody to listen to,

I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

I'm blue (if I was green I would die)"

As he sang he watched as the audience listened, his singing attracting more people to watch the show. He carried on singing, letting his problems melt away as he felt himself swell with pride, he barely noticed as Apollo walked over to see what was going on, a girl in shorts and blinding top with him. The audience screamed for an encore when the song ended. Raphie looked at the people at the desk who just nodded.

Raphie stood as still as a statue while the music started. He started to move to the beat, snapping his head up as he began to sing.

"Who What Where When and Why do I delight in  
What? Do I intend to find this time  
Runnin' round and jumpin' down  
and bouncin' boundin'  
find another way to duck and hide  
This Isle of Dreams

Dreams  
Isle of, Isle of, Isle of Lost  
Isle of, Isle of  
Dreams  
Isle of, Isle of, Isle of Lost  
Isle of, Isle of  
Dreams

Who? What? When?  
Dreams  
Where? Huh? When?  
And Why?

Quien Que Cuando Donde Porque yo encantada  
Que? Espero encontrar esta ves  
Corre arriba salta abajo  
Encuentra otro lugar  
Es la Isla de Suenos

Dreams   
Isle of, Isle of, Isle of Lost  
Isle of, Isle of  
Dreams   
Isle of, Isle of, Isle of Lost  
Isle of, Isle of"

As the audience cheered again Raphie looked up, he noticed Apollo and the girl clinging to his arm. He felt his heart start to pound and tears spring to his eyes. He handed the microphone to one of the stage managers and jumped from the stage, leaving as quickly as he could before anyone could see his tears.

"Raphie wait," Raphie paused to see Apollo had come after him, alone.

"Apollo…" Raphie breathed. He noticed they were on a tree-lined walkway that led to a pool complex that was technically separate to the aquarium.

"Raphie, what's wrong?" Apollo walked over to him and stroked his cheek with a finger, wiping away a tear that had started to make its way down his cheek.

Raphie didn't answer; he just relished the way Apollo's finger felt against his skin. He closed his eyes for a moment, wanting to make this moment last forever.

"Raphie?" Apollo repeated.

Raphie blinked, suddenly embarrassed, his earlier fears of what might happen if Apollo found out he liked him were starting to resurface.

"I," he breathed, "I-I-I lo," he tried to force the words out but found he couldn't, fear made his throat tighten.

"What is it about you that makes me do this?" he heard Apollo whisper to himself.

"Huh?" Raphie blinked back more tears, though they were becoming less.

Apollo just gave a small nervous smile, though Raphie found it hard to imagine that Apollo could be nervous about anything.

"I haven't felt like this for so long," Apollo looked at Raphie's face, their foreheads almost touching, while Raphie just looked back at him in a nervous apprehension.

"Haven't felt like what?" Raphie breathed.

Instead of answering Apollo just leant down further and brought their lips together. Raphie lost all sense of time and being as he felt those lips meet his, he felt all his cares and troubles melt away. He didn't even notice when Apollo moved away, walking back to the stage, unaware of the eyes that had watched them.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 8, wow this story is being written fast. And no, Raphie and Apollo will not be together at the beginning of the next chapter, but Raphie's going to feel some pain, ain't I evil. Anyway, enjoy, and please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Summary; He was a god who never expected to fall in love like this. He was a mortal who never expected to be loved. He had a Sister who he would do anything for. He had no family anymore. A tale of Gods and Mortals like nothing you've ever seen when a God falls in love with the last person anyone would expect. Shounen-ai.

Disclaimer; I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Monday. Raphie looked up the clear sky, revelling in feel of the cool breeze. He thought about what had happened on Saturday at the Aquarium and couldn't help but smile as he brought a finger to his lips, almost as if he could still feel Apollo's lips on his. He giggled to himself, may be he was in with a chance after all.

He sat up, he'd be singing at the club today and he still need to decided whether he'd chose his third song or just go for a random selection. He'd already told the club his first two choices when they'd agreed to let him sing again, in truth they were delighted that Raphie had started to come and sing there more often.

He stood up and started walking towards the club, he wanted to get there early so he could spend a little extra time with Apollo who had said he'd come and watch when he'd found out. He decided to tell Apollo how he felt after the performance, depending on whether or not Apollo regretted that kiss.

Raphie looked up at the sky again, for some reason it always made him think of Apollo lately. He smiled; blissfully unaware of what was to come.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Apollo sat on a bar stool waiting for Raphie. He'd been feeling edgy since the kiss, something he hadn't really felt before and certainly wasn't used to. He watched as the clock ticked. He was looking forward to seeing Raphie perform, he hadn't felt this way for a while, even for the woman he'd had children with, sure he had felt an attraction to him, but with Raphie it was different.

"Apollo!" he heard a shrill voice call.

He cringed, 'Oh crap,' he thought to himself as he saw a brightly coloured thing fling itself at him.

"Elle," he tried to smile but it came out more as a grimace.

"Apollo what are you doing here?" she asked, brown eyes wide.

"Waiting," Apollo answered simply, hoping she'd get the hint and leave him alone. No such luck.

"Apollo you've been avoiding me lately," Apollo hadn't been avoiding her; he'd been trying to get her to leave him alone as soon as they started dating, he'd told her this several times to no avail.

Elle saw her target come in. The little brat would pay for trying to steal her Apollo, though she had to admit, he was cute. Elle saw her chance when she saw him looking towards Apollo who was currently trying to ignore Elle. Elle lent forward and managed to capture Apollo's lips with her own. She saw the kid freeze, staring in shocked horror at the sight.

She smiled to herself, as Apollo tired to pull himself away, not even noticing Raphie just staring at the two, horrified. Without saying a word Raphie left, deciding to go through the stage door, ignoring Apollo, tears streaming down his face. He stormed into his changing room, ignoring everyone he passed.

Maybe he does regret it; he thought to himself, he hates me. He quickly started to change, missing the scene that was unfolding out in the club. He was so absorbed in his own misery he didn't even hear about the fight between two of the customers.

He walked onto the stage and waited for the music to start. He didn't even pay attention to what he was singing until the third, random selection started to play. He found it oddly appropriate as he started to sing.

"Broken hearts, broken dreams  
They're just some things that love brings  
When you learn that its all been a lie  
You cry  
You find that

Nothing  
Nothing  
Nothing hurts like love  
Nothing brings your heart so much pain  
And you'll never learn till you get burned  
Till you're burned by the flame

Nothing hurts so bad  
Nothing hurts so much  
No nothing, hurts, like love

So you gave all you had  
How this story turned so sad  
Nothing left but the tears in your eyes  
You die inside, cause

Nothing  
Nothing  
Nothing hurts like love  
Nothing brings your heart so much pain  
And you'll never learn till you get burned  
Till you're burned by the flame

Nothing hurts so bad  
Nothing hurts so much  
No nothing, hurts, like love

So dry your eyes  
It's just your turn to learn  
Your time to find that  
Nothing  
Nothing

Nothing hurts like love  
Nothing brings your heart so much pain  
And you'll never learn till you get burned  
Till you're burned by the flame

Nothing hurts so bad  
Nothing hurts so much  
No nothing, hurts  
Like love"

When the song finished he left, wiping away the tears that had been pouring down his face throughout the song. He didn't even notice Apollo follow him outside until he heard a shout.

"Raphie!" Raphie turned and saw a desperate looking Apollo. His instincts told him to stay and find out what he wanted, instead he resisted and ran. He ducked into an alleyway, not that it did him much good, Apollo quickly caught up with him.

Apollo grabbed him and spun him round to face him, wincing when he saw the tears still pouring down Raphie's face.

"Raphie…" he made to wipe the tears away, but frowned when Raphie flinched away from him.

"Leave me alone," Raphie whispered harsly.

"Raphie, please, just listen to me," Apollo grabbed the boy as he tried to run for it.

"Why should I, you made me think you actually cared, but you're just like everyone else, no one cares about me," Apollo looked at Raphie's bowed head.

"Raphie please. If this is about Elle then don't worry about her-"

"Then why did you kiss her?!" Raphie demanded.

"Kiss?" Apollo sighed when he remembered what Elle had done back in the club.

"Raphie I didn't kiss her, she came onto me, truth be told I don't even like her,"

"And why should I believe you?!" Raphie demanded again, fresh tears making their way down his face.

"Because I can't lie, but more importantly," he continued, ignoring Raphie's disbelieving snort, "because of this," once again Apollo bent down and captured Raphie's lips with his.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Cliffhanger! Find out what happens in chapter 10, and no it's nowhere near finished yet. Anyway, enjoy, and please don't forget to review.


	10. Chapter 10

Summary; He was a god who never expected to fall in love like this. He was a mortal who never expected to be loved. He had a Sister who he would do anything for. He had no family anymore. A tale of Gods and Mortals like nothing you've ever seen when a God falls in love with the last person anyone would expect. Shounen-ai.

Disclaimer; I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Scarborough Fair

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

As Apollo started the kiss Raphie found his anger and sadness just melt away as he responded. He felt Apollo ask for entry when he felt him nibble tug on his bottom lip. Raphie eagerly complied, letting Apollo dominate his mouth with his tongue, and he knew, he knew that Apollo had truly meant what he said. The two didn't even notice it start to rain as they continued the kiss.

Is this…Is this what it's like to be love? Raphie asked himself as he wrapped his arms around Apollo's neck, trying to pull himself closer, wanting the kiss to last forever. Unfortunately Raphie was only human and had to pull away for air.

"Raphie?" Apollo looked worriedly at the young boy as he just stared silently at him, "You probably hate me now huh?" he gave an apologetic grin and started to turn away when he felt Raphie grab him around his stomach, burying his head into his back.

"Raphie?!" Apollo said in surprise, not expecting a reaction like this.

"Thank you," Apollo looked down at an almost crying Raphie, "Thank you,"

"For what?"

"Just…thank you," with that he felt wet tears on his shirt and Raphie quietly repeating 'thank you' over and over again.

Apollo felt his heart lift; he'd never in his wildest dreams expect Raphie to be so accepting, even after their kiss at the aquarium he hadn't stayed to see the young boy's reaction to the kiss.

"Hey, we should be getting you home," Apollo smiled down at the boy, who immediately pouted.

"Why?"

"People will be worried about you," Apollo said.

"No they won't, no there cares about me," Raphie said bitterly.

"I'm sure that's not true, besides you can't stay out here all night and I have some things to do so I can't let you stay my apartment by yourself,"

"I guess you're right, it'll only cause problems," Raphie looked down.

"Hey, you can still come visit me tomorrow,"

"Yeah, if they'll let me," he gave a dry laugh.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I kinda skipped school today,"

"You skipped school? Raphie getting an education these days is important, you shouldn't skip,"

"Wouldn't be the first time, no one there even notices me," he muttered, though he might as well have shouted it.

"You mean you've skipped before? Raphie!" Apollo sighed, exasperated, "look, just promise me you'll go to school tomorrow okay," Apollo looked at him pleadingly, something he certainly wasn't used to if the expression on his face was anything to go by.

"Okay," Raphie relented, "Doesn't mean I'll enjoy it though,"

"Raphie…" the boy looked at Apollo, "I'll give a ride home, come on,"

Raphie smiled as he followed after Apollo, even though they were only going to the care home, which was only a few blocks away, it meant everything to him. Even as he watched Apollo drive away from his bedroom window he was still smiling, a small little smile, that transformed the young boy from a cold emotionless young man, to a young, bright, innocent and cheerful boy that he was. Even as he started to drift off to sleep he was still smiling.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

As promised Raphie did go to school, though when it finished he was feeling a little…worse for wear, he waited outside of the school gate thinking, a small, goofy smile on his face that caught more than its fair share of stares as people passed him.

"Hey," Raphie jumped in surprise. Next to him stood Apollo and a bike of some sort, Raphie had never been into the car and bike magazines so many others read.

"Hey, Apollo," Raphie smiled, it seemed that was all he could really do these days, "What brings you here?"

"To pick you up of course, don't worry I've already been to your home and they agreed,"

"What? They agreed?" Raphie looked at Apollo in surprise.

"You seem shocked,"

"Yeah, I am. They actually agreed?"

"I told you I cannot lie, they agreed," Apollo smirked, it seemed so strange and yet, so right on him.

"Sorry, it's just they don't agree to this sort of thing everyday, at least for me anyway,"

"Don't worry about it,"

"Hey is that guy related to him?" Raphie heard a girl whisper to one of her friends.

"I don't know, I've never seen him before," another whispered back.

"You have to admit, he is fit," the first sighed.

"Fit? He's gorgeous," a third added. Raphie quickly tuned them out; you didn't need to be a genius to know which route that conversation was going down.

Raphie took the helmet Apollo offered, though he noticed he didn't wear one himself, he looked at him questioningly. Apollo just grinned.

"I've only got the one helmet and you need it more than me," Raphie just shrugged, Apollo was the driver not him. He climbed onto the back of the bike and held on tightly to Apollo as he started it, quickly steering out onto the road and out of sight.

"So where do you want to go for our first date?" Apollo called.

Date? Raphie mentally squealed, they were already dating? He glanced up at Apollo, outside he appeared calm, but inside he was doing back flips, his stomach felt like it had a swarm of butterflies flying around in there, his heart clenched.

"Er, you choose," Raphie said. He could feel Apollo smile to himself as he muttered something, "I know just the place," Raphie closed his eyes as he felt the bike speed up, leaping forward.

Raphie didn't know how long they'd been driving, he'd lost all track of it as he held onto Apollo letting the warm feeling he got from the close contact spread through him like the sun's rays on a warm day. When the bike stopped he let Apollo help him off the bike. He pulled off his helmet and put it on the seat, only to gasp at the sight before him.

In front of him was the most spectacular view he had ever seen. He was standing on top of a cliff overlooking the sea; the sun was just beginning to set and the light made the clouds turn purple, pink, and blue, set against an orange sky. Below the sea sparkled like a sheet of moving glass.

"Do you like it?" Apollo asked.

Raphie could only stare, open mouthed at the view.

"Raphie?" Apollo placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Instead of answering Raphie began to sing;

"Are you going to Scarborough Fair?  
Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme   
Remember me to one who lives there  
She once was a true love of mine"

Apollo decided to join in, his own, melodic voice carrying easily across the cliff,  
"Tell her to make me a cambric shirt," Raphie sang gently, not even noticing the music that had started out of nowhere as Apollo joined in.

"(On the side of a hill in the deep forest green)" Apollo sang, Raphie glanced at him, surprised, before smiling and continuing the song.

"Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme"  
"(Tracing a sparrow on snow-crested ground)"  
"Without no seams nor needlework"  
"(Blankets and bedclothes the child of the mountain)"  
"Then she'll be a true love of mine"  
"(Sleeps unaware of the clarion call)"

"Tell her to find me an acre of land"  
"(On the side of a hill, a sprinkling of leaves)"  
"Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme"  
"(Washes the ground with so many tears)"  
"Between the salt water and the sea strand"  
"(A soldier cleans and polishes a gun)"  
"Then she'll be a true love of mine"

"Tell her to reap it in a sickle of leather"  
"(War bellows, blazing in scarlet battalions)"  
"Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme"  
"(Generals order their soldiers to kill)"  
"And to gather it all in a bunch of heather"  
"(And to fight for a cause they've long ago forgotten)"  
"Then she'll be a true love of mine

Are you going to Scarborough Fair?   
Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme  
Remember me to one who lives there  
She once was a true love of mine," Raphie let his voice fade as the sunset neared its finish.

Apollo looked at him for a moment, "That was beautiful," Raphie rewarded him with a small, embarrassed smile that made Apollo feel as if he was floating in the air.

"Thank you," Raphie turned to him, "And thank you for bringing me here,"

"Hey, I asked if it'd be all right if you could have dinner with me if we were a little late,"

"Guess they haven't figured it out then," Raphie whispered to himself, though Apollo heard him.

"Haven't figured out what?"

"Never mind,"

Raphie walked back to the bike, giving the setting sun one last glance as he slipped on the helmet. Apollo gave him a confused look before doing the same, figuring that there was plenty of time to ask him about it later, for now he was going to make sure they enjoyed this date.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 10 an they're on their first date, stay tuned for chapter 11 and please review! ; D


	11. Chapter 11

Summary; He was a god who never expected to fall in love like this. He was a mortal who never expected to be loved. He had a Sister who he would do anything for. He had no family anymore. A tale of Gods and Mortals like nothing you've ever seen when a God falls in love with the last person anyone would expect. Shounen-ai.

Disclaimer; I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Raphie clung to Apollo as he drove them to their next destination. He still couldn't get over the fact that he was on a date with him. His mind kept going over what had happened at the cliff, even though it had probably looked like two friends, at least in Raphie's mind, enjoying the sunset, he couldn't get over how surreal it had felt. He nuzzled the small of Apollo's back as he drove. Not even sensing the strange sight that he would have seen if he had opened his eyes.

He felt Apollo lean slightly as he turned the bike. He felt it slow down and almost whimpered that their journey had come to a stop and that he'd have to let go of Apollo.

"Raphie," Apollo said quietly.

"What?" Raphie murmured as his hold on Apollo tightened.

"Don't you want anything to eat?" he heard the grin in Apollo's voice.

Raphie would have said no if it meant that he didn't have to let go, instead his stomach answered for him. Apollo smiled as Raphie turned a bright red.

"I'll take that as a yes," Raphie reluctantly let go and pulled off his helmet, he'd forgotten he'd been wearing it, that couldn't have been comfortable for Apollo, he blushed again.

"Well, here we are," Raphie looked at the restaurant Apollo had brought them to and let his mouth drop open in amazement.

To say the restaurant was…was…Raphie couldn't think of a word to even begin to describe it, he'd never been near a place like this, the windows were gilded and two large plants stood outside the door. The restaurant seemed to take up two floors; it even had a doorman and lights tastefully placed around the windows. Raphie then noticed some of the other diners through the windows, they were all dressed in smart suits or elegant dresses, either way Raphie felt very inadequate.

"What's wrong? Don't worry about what you're wearing you're with me," Raphie turned to look at Apollo as he took off his jacket. Underneath was a smart-casual type shirt that, in Raphie's opinion, made him look stunning.

"Hold on a second," Raphie remembered he'd brought a spare change of clothes in case he decided to go to the club, he knew it wasn't made for this sort of place, but it was better than what he was wearing.

He lifted the seat of Apollo's bike and pulled out his bag. He quickly opened it and took out a pile of black clothes. He pulled off his shirt and quickly slipped on a black sleeveless vest that just covered the top of his shoulders; he pulled a black band over one arm and a black choker around his neck. The silver on the collar and zipper finished the look as he slipped a tight silver bracelet onto his wrist.

He turned to Apollo, "Ready,"

Apollo shook his head as he chuckled and escorted him to the door. They stopped in front of the doorman as Apollo gave him his name.

"Apollo, pleased to see you again sir, do enjoy yourself tonight and-" the doorman froze when his eyes landed on Raphie, "Hey you're the kid from the club, and the pub now that I think about it,"

The way that the doorman was looking at him made Raphie nervous.

"You know him?" Apollo looked stunned.

"Yeah, I used to go to his club most nights, I worked as a bouncer there, best singer the place has, now that I've got this job I don't go as much, instead I go to the pub he performs at, never expected to see him there, nearly had a heart attack when I heard him start singing, it's pleasure to meet you, if you ever need anyone sorting out just let me know,"

"Er, thank you…" Raphie trailed off as he looked for any sign of a name badge.

"It's Joe," the doorman offered.

"Thank you Joe, it's a pleasure meeting you as well," Raphie gave him a small smile and a bow.

"No need to thank me sir," Joe said, going back to speaking as he was expected to, "Enjoy you're night," Joe stood straight and opened the door for them.

"Thank you Joe," Apollo smiled as he walked through the door along with Raphie.

"Yeah thanks," Joe smartly shut the door behind them.

The two stopped in front of a wooden podium like thing as they waited to be seated. Raphie was aware of several people staring at them as if they were dressed like clowns.

"How many for a table sir?" a waitress came up to them holding a menu in front of her.

"A table for two please," Apollo said.

"Would you like a balcony seat as usual Mister Apollo?"

As usual? How often did Apollo come here? Raphie asked himself.

"That would be much appreciated," Apollo smiled and the waitress quickly turned to lead them to their table.

Raphie noticed people staring at them, him in particularly, as they made their way through the lower floor of the restaurant with its lush pink-red-orange coloured carpets and plants and dark wooden tables that reeked of money, up the stairs and into an even more lush looking floor, a pair of large glass double doors stood wide open with several tables already occupied by dining people enjoying the night air.

"Here's the drinks menu," the waitress handed them the menu she'd been holding as they sat down.

Apollo smiled to himself at Raphie's stunned look as he looked at the gilded menu, the leather binding seeming to shine in the light. As Raphie opened it another waiter came to take their drinks order and give them a food menu.

"May I take your order?" Apollo looked at Raphie who was still staring at the menu.

"A little more time, my friend here needs a little more time to decide," the waiter glanced at Raphie and sneered at his appearance, earning him a glare from Apollo. Immediately the waiter stopped and left, knowing not to get on the wrong side of Apollo, a favoured customer at the restaurant.

"Don't they have coke?" Raphie gasped as he looked at the list of expensive sounding, and priced drinks, he glanced at the food menu and gulped when he saw the price of the starters.

"Do you want me to order for you?" Apollo raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"No, I, I, you don't have to do this I mean, it's a nice thought and all but…this is much to much," Raphie was starting to turn red as he flustered at the thought of Apollo treating him to such an expensive dinner.

"It's okay, I come here pretty regularly, it's not a problem, besides you deserve the best," Raphie almost collapsed when he felt Apollo gently take his hand, as it was he had a meltdown in his mind.

"May I take your order?" a different waiter came up to them and Raphie felt Apollo's hand withdraw.

Raphie didn't hear what Apollo said to the waiter, his mind was still whirling with what had just happened. He stayed like that until the food came. Raphie looked down at the steaming plate of, something, whatever it was it looked good and smelled even better. Raphie felt his stomach growl again and immediately began to dig in while Apollo looked on and smiled.

Raphie finished quickly, wiping up the source with a roll before sitting back in his chair, giving a sigh of contentment.

"You enjoyed it huh?" Apollo looked over at Raphie.

Rapihe could only nod, too stuffed to even reply, "That's good, I've just got to take care of something, I shouldn't be too long okay," Raphie nodded as Apollo left and entered the building.

He sighed again when he heard the voices of a family a few tables away.

"Would you look at that, it's disgusting," a woman said. Raphie sat up, curious as to what they were talking about.

"I agree, whoever it must have the poor man wrapped around their thumb," another said.

"It's probably both of them that are like that, dragging down this place dressed like that," a man's voice.

"I can't believe this place let in a tramp like that," a young girl spoke.

"Probably stole someone's money," this said by a young boy.

"And showing as much skin as possible, she might as well only be wearing her underwear,"

"Where do you think her 'partner's' gone?" the first woman asked.

"Who knows, if he knows what's good for him he'll leave her, let her get into trouble and receive the punishment she deserves," Raphie discreetly looked around the balcony, everyone else was with someone and dressed elegantly. It was then he realised they were talking about him.

"I think she heard us," the young girl said.

"Good, she's a tramp, her sort should be kept where they belong, reform school," the second woman said.

"I think it's a little late for reform school, her kind should be behind bars, flaunting themselves all over the place, stealing and lounging off our hard-earned money,"

Raphie stopped listening and stood up, tears springing to his eyes. He strode off towards the doors, fighting them back as he ignored the stares of the family as they glared at him in triumph. Raphie headed for the exit, head down, ignoring the stares of the rest of the restaurants patrons.

He had almost reached the door when he bumped into Apollo.

"What?" Apollo turned round, "Raphie, what's wrong?" he asked as he caught sight of the boy's watery eyes.

"Nothing, I'm sorry, it was a mistake bringing me here, all I'm doing is causing you trouble," Raphie made to run off, but Apollo's hold on his shoulders stopped him.

"Raphie, listen to me, you're not causing any trouble, look just stay here, I'll be right back," Apollo headed back upstairs, guessing what had happened, while Raphie just stood there, staring after him.

Apollo found a waiter and told them his complaint, immediately he and the waiter where at the table of the people who'd been insulting Raphie.

"Excuse me, we've had complaints of you insulting our guests," the waiter said calmly.

A raven-haired woman in a blue floor-length dress, looked at the waiter, "I'm sorry if we offended anyone, but we had no intention of insulting anyone,"

"Is this true?" the waiter turned to look at Apollo.

"They insulted both me and my companion during my absence; however my companion heard everything and informed me of what was said,"

"Very well sir," turning to the family, who Apollo had to admit were good actors, the aiter calmly said, "I have to ask you to leave,"

"What? This preposterous," the family started protesting while Apollo nodded his thanks to the waiter and left a large tip at the table.

He returned to Raphie, who looked at him in confusion for a moment. When he saw Apollo smile at him he felt his troubles melt and let him guide him to the door, nodding goodbye to Joe as he held the door open for them.

When they had just left he parking lot Raphie decided to ask Apollo a question.

"Apollo, do I really look like a girl?"

"What makes you say that?"

"It's just; those people thought I was a girl,"

"Ignore them, they were jerks and they're not worth your time," Raphie didn't reply, instead he just smiled and took comfort in Apollo's presence as he once again snuggled up to him.

"So what did you mean back on the cliff?" Apollo's question made Raphie jerk up sharply.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because you seem down because of it,"

"Well, I guess you should know seeing as we're dating now, it's just, most of the care workers are either religious or believe in old fashioned ideas, if they found out I was gay, well…you can probably guess what would happen, and then everyone at school would find out, and I just don't feel ready to tell anyone just yet,"

"You're uncomfortable with the idea?"

"I guess, it's pretty new to me, I mean I've never been attracted to anyone in my life, and then you came along and, well, everything changed, I guess I still need time to adjust to it all,"

"Okay, just don't take to long okay, do you want me let you off here?" Apollo pulled the bike to a stop a few houses away from the care home.

"Yeah, this'll be fine," Raphie stepped off the bike. He was about to go when Apollo grabbed him and pressed his lips to his. Raphie closed his eyes, enjoying the moment, before they had to pull away. Raphie watched as Apollo rode off, and he started walking back to his so-called 'home', feeling better then he had in years.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

I hope you enjoyed chapter 11 and please, please, please, review. Anyway hope you stay tuned for chapter 12, see ya then 


	12. Chapter 12

Summary; He was a god who never expected to fall in love like this. He was a mortal who never expected to be loved. He had a Sister who he would do anything for. He had no family anymore. A tale of Gods and Mortals like nothing you've ever seen when a God falls in love with the last person anyone would expect. Shounen-ai.

Disclaimer; I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or 'Not Like That'

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Raphie yawned as he walked down the sidewalk, his bag hanging limply from one shoulder. He'd decided to head to the park when school had finished, not for any particular reason, he just wanted to. He looked up at the almost cloudless sky, ever since his date with Apollo his mood had brightened considerably, even the most oblivious person could see that he was more cheerful, more positive, though none of them knew why. He pulled out a set of headphones and pressed play. Trish Thuy Trang played gently out of the speakers.

Raphie smiled to himself as, with a spring in his step, he entered the park, making his way to his spot under the tree. He sat down on the grass, enjoying the cool breeze and warm sun, he knew it sounded selfish, but it was if the sun was shining just for him. He started tapping his foot as 'Stay Awhile' came on. He was about to close his eyes and relax when he felt someone sit down heavily next to him.

He turned his head, as did the person next to him. They froze when they saw each other.

"You!" they exclaimed in unison, it was the girl who'd asked him to perform, today she was dressed in a shiny top with several bands on her arms and cropped trousers, ready to party, she'd even gone so far as to put glitter around her eyes and on her cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" the girl demanded, it was then Raphie noticed her eyes were slightly red.

"This is my spot, what are you doing here?" Raphie returned incredulously.

"Hmm," the girl huffed, "it's your fault I'm here," she muttered.

"How exactly is your being here my fault?"

"You refused to sing at my friend's party," the girl pouted.

"And that brings you here…why?"

The girl looked as if she was about to cry as she glared at Raphie but refused to leave.

"Fine then if you're going to be like that…" Raphie made to stand up, only to be stopped by the girl grabbing his shirt.

"Because you refused to sing we don't have a singer and the party's going to be ruined and it's her 17th and she…" now the girl did start crying, loudly.

"Let me guess, you were in charge of organising it," the girl just nodded.

"Why me though, why didn't you just find another singer?"

"We tried but, everyone else was unavailable and-"

"I'll do it," Raphie said, but the girl went on oblivious to him.

"And then-"

"I said I'll do it!" Raphie practically yelled.

The girl just stared at him, her mouth hanging open, eyes wide, before she jumped up with a squeal and grabbed his arm. Raphie barely managed to grab his bag as she ran down numerous streets, dragging him all the way to a large mansion-like house.

Raphie looked at the girl, slowly getting his breath back without panting as she bent over double, mouth wide as she took great gulps of air.

"Mind filling me in on what you want me to do?"

The girl looked at him, cheeks still red from running, "Uh, yeah. At the moment we have a D.J. but later the band will be playing, so until then you can just hang around, oh, here's a picture of the birthday people," she gave him a photo of five people, all of varying ages.

"People?" Raphie raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't I mention there was more than one?"

"No,"

"Ah, well, you see, it isn't just my friend's birthday, which is the part I was organising, but it's also someone's 50th, some guy's 21st, another's 16th, someone's 24th and my friend's 18th, her name's Erica by the way, anyway they all got together because their families know each other and decided to work together to fund the party," the girl blushed.

Raphie huffed in annoyance, "You could have told me sooner"

"I thought I had,"

"I only just agreed to it,"

"Oh, right, he, he," at least she has the decency to be embarrassed, Raphie thought.

"Is there somewhere I can change?"

"Oh sure, there's a bathroom in the study you should be able to use, I'll go tell everyone else you're here," the girl ran off leaving Raphie bewildered and lost as he began searching for the bathroom.

* * *

Raphie stood looking in the bathroom mirror. He'd gotten lost several times and had repeatedly had to ask for directions. He'd even found out the girl's name, Hazel.

He'd changed out of his school clothes and into something he'd packed for the club, a dark purple-black tank top, two black bands around one arm, a choker studded with silver, a bracelet on his other arm, also studded with silver and several belts tied around his dark blue-black trousers. He'd even deigned to put make-up on, some silvery glitter around his eyes, though no one would be able to tell it was make-up unless they looked closely.

He stepped out of the bathroom and took a hall to his right that led straight out to a large garden where a D.J. was set up along with a make-shift stage. Raphie paused as he looked at the number of people; there must have been over a hundred people in that garden.

"You the singer?" Raphie looked at the large man in front of him, they'd even hired bouncers? He thought to himself.

"Y-yes,"

"This way," the bouncer guided Raphie to the stage, "Okay just go up there and do your best,"

"I will, thank you," Raphie watched as the bouncer walked away before climbing the steps to the stage platform where instruments and microphones had already been set up.

"So are you the guy who's singing?" a girl on guitar asked, her hair tied up and glitter covering her cheeks along with stars.

"Yes I am,"

"So what songs do you know?" a guy, also on guitar asked, his clothes were tight and his hair was spiked and dyed.

"Just play and I'll sing," Raphie answered.

"Fine, get to your mic," the boy said, "Keiran, Jinx you ready?" he looked at the girl on drums and the guy on keyboards. Both nodded. "Good, okay newbie, time to start," he nodded to Raphie.

Raphie turned to the microphone in front of him, gently easing it out of its stand as the others started to play, grabbing the attention of the party goers. Raphie let the music embrace him as he opened his mouth and began to sing, his voice carrying easily over the crowd even without the mic.

Their audience cheered as they listened to Raphie sing and dance to the music earning several cheers and whistles from those closest to the stage. Eventually the band started to wind down as food was served. Raphie took a quick look at the still light sky as he caught his breath, his forehead damp with sweat.

"Um, excuse me?"

Raphie looked down to see a young girl looking up at him nervously, "Yes?"

"Can you sing 'Not like that' by Ashley Tisdale?" she asked.

Raphie looked at the band, who just nodded or shrugged their shoulders, "Sure," he grinned. The girl ran off with an excited squeal.

The music started. Raphie gently tapped his foot to the beat until he heard the cue to start.

"I feel oh, so glamorous  
Lookin' super fabulous  
Sometimes I'm insecure  
Something I can't ignore  
All the flashin' cameras  
Try my best to handle it  
I'm just the girl next door  
I can hear the rumors take aaa...

All the girls in the club got their eyes on me  
I can tell by the look that they want to be  
Be hot, hot, hot like that  
No, it's not, not, not like that  
All the girls in the club got their eyes on me  
They put me down because of jealousy  
But I'm not, not I'm not that girl  
And it's not, not, no, it's not my world

So many girls be check'in my style  
check'n my style check'in my style  
so many girls be check'in my style  
But I don't even care NO

I am in mysterious  
ways that got them curious  
there look'n at what I'm wear'n  
standing by the side by staring

Taking every chance i get  
To find out who I'm going with  
I just wish they see  
what I'm like in real life

All the girls in the club got their eyes on me  
I can tell by the look that they want to be  
Be hot, hot, hot like that  
No, it's not, not, not like that  
All the girls in the club got their eyes on me  
They put me down because their jealousy

But I'm not, not I'm not that girl  
And it's not, not, no, it's not my world

So many girls be check'in my style  
check'n my style check'in my style  
so many girls be check'in my style  
But I don't even care NO

Whats keeping me no longer  
In life its mak'n me stronger  
What I like I'm gonna get  
like a quick cat  
no i won't quit that  
you heard me

I'm fight'n off just like you  
I do the same things you do  
the type of chick that hits spots  
in my flip flops  
listening to hip-hop  
you feel me

All the girls in the club got their eyes on me  
I can tell by the look that they want to be  
Be hot, hot, hot like that  
No, it's not, not, not like that  
All the girls in the club got their eyes on me  
They put me down because their jealousy  
But I'm not, not I'm not that girl  
And it's not, not, no, it's not my world

All the girls in the club got their eyes on me  
I can tell by the look that they want to be  
Be hot, hot, hot like that  
No, it's not, not, not like that  
All the girls in the club got their eyes on me  
They put me down because their jealousy  
But I'm not, not I'm not that girl  
And it's not, not, no, it's not my world"

The girl cheered along with the rest of the party when he noticed Apollo. He watched as the blonde man spoke to one of the guests, not even looking at the stage.

"Hey," Raphie was broken out of his trance by the boy on guitar snapping his fingers in front of his face, "you're supposed to be singing,"

"Oh," Raphie looked at the audience, all of whom where staring at him, "Sorry," he gave an embarrassed laugh, "So which song's next?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Here's chapter 12, sorry it took so long to update, but it took me a while to write and I didn't have time to post it before I left for India for three weeks. Anyway enjoy, and please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Summary; He was a god who never expected to fall in love like this. He was a mortal who never expected to be loved. He had a Sister who he would do anything for. He had no family anymore. A tale of Gods and Mortals like nothing you've ever seen when a God falls in love with the last person anyone would expect. Shounen-ai.

Disclaimer; I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the song

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Love has got me caught up,  
drives me to a door,  
Every little piece inside is knocking at your door.  
Tell me, tell me, tell me  
can't you see the signs?  
written by a maniac, his love has made me blind.  
Can't deny - the poison gets me high,  
Just a little taste  
shook my life and hit me like a drum

ley, hey, hey  
I feel the mambo, aiya  
A mambo, aiya  
You make my heart go  
Hey, hey, hey  
Just like a mambo, aiya  
I let it out  
A mambo, a-heya

mambo aiya

you were my obsession,  
stuck into my heart.  
never let you hit or run,  
never stayed apart  
do it, do it, do it  
come and stay tonight  
wake up a little fantasy,  
take a little bite,  
can't you see? You're love addicted me.  
just a little taste, shook my life,  
and hit me like a drum.

hey,hey,hey  
I feel the mambo,aiya  
A mambo,aiya  
You make my heart go  
Hey,hey,hey  
Just like a mambo,aiya  
I let it out  
A mambo,a-heya

Play the game, and get me hypnotized  
Wanna feel the vibe  
So hey now Mr. Whiz  
Get the magic done,  
Let me sway up high,  
Baby, here I am

Hey,hey,hey  
I feel the mambo,aiya  
A mambo,aiya  
You make my heart go  
Hey,hey,hey  
Just like a mambo,aiya  
I let it out  
A mambo,a-heya

Hey,hey,hey  
I feel the mambo,aiya  
A mambo,aiya  
You make my heart go  
Hey,hey,hey  
Just like a mambo,aiya  
I let it out  
A mambo,a-heya

Hey,hey,hey  
Mambo,aiya  
Hey,hey,hey  
Just like a  
Mambo,a-heya

Raphie slowly came to a halt as the latest song ended, his eyes quickly scanning the crowd for Apollo, finding the blonde looking up at the stage at the end of the crowd, joining in the other partygoers as people began to applaud, the band coming to the front to bow with Raphie, waving as the people cheered and the DJ began again.

"Hey," Raphie turned to the boy who'd been playing the guitar, "You did good,"

"Thanks, you to," Raphie gave him a grin.

"The name's Jake," the boy held out his hand.

"Raphie,"

"So there's this contest at a club near here, you wanna join us there?"

"I'm kinda busy that night, but I'll try,"

"Cool, see ya Raphie," Jake headed over to the others as they packed up their equipment, Raphie jumped down from the stage and immediately headed towards Apollo.

"Hey, you were great up there,"

"Thanks Apollo,"

"Why didn't you say you'd be performing here?"

"I didn't know until last minute," Raphie replied , chuckling, "But what about you, what are you doing here?"

At this Apollo suddenly went quiet and nervous, but quickly snapped out of it, though Raphie wasn't fooled by the smiling face, Apollo was hiding something.

"I know some of the people here and I was invited that way,"

"Oh," Raphie said, not entirely convinced, but unwilling to push it further at the time.

"Look, Raphie, I'm glad you did come, some things have come up back home so I'm going to be gone for a few days,"

"Family problems?" Raphie guessed.

"Yeah, something like that, think you'll be okay without me?"

Raphie put on a thoughtful face, "Well, I'll miss the bike; it's a really cool bike, the food was great so I'll definitely miss that, and I'll miss being chauffeured everywhere," Apollo's face fell, "But I can live without it," Raphie grinned at Apollo, "Promise it'll be only a few days," Raphie's voice lost the joking tone.

Apollo smiled as he realised he was being teased, "Only a few days, but," here his face turned serious and Raphie could tell that this would be extremely important, "if something weird happens to you, I won't you to go to this address, but only use it if you have no other choice,"

Raphie looked at the small card in Apollo's hand, showing the address of what looked like a summer camp, "Apollo? You okay? Is something bad going on that you haven't told me about?"

"Just promise me, please, I haven't felt this way for a long time and I don't want to lose you,"

"Apollo what is going on?"

"Promise!" Apollo practically hissed, his eyes seeming to glow and Raphie felt very afraid.

"I promise," Rapihe said hesitantly, watching as Apollo slowly calmed down and the temperature around him seemed to cool, Raphie hadn't noticed it had become strangely warm, "But Apollo, please what is going on, is this about me? Have I done something wrong? Offended your family? You're not in the Mafia are you?"

Apollo looked incredulous before he slowly grinned, "I'm just over protective of the people I care about, call it paranoia okay?"

"Okay, but you really had me worried there,"

"Sorry, I'll make it up to you when I get back,"

"Promise?"

"Promise. Come on we might as well enjoy the rest of the evening," Apollo put an arm round Raphie's shoulders and guided him to who knows where, not noticing the shocked and incredulous pair of eyes watching them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapter 13! Finally. (let's out exhausted sigh) Sorry it took so long but I think I have writer's block, it's been almost impossible to write anything lately, anyway please enjoy and review, they are greatly appreciated, I don't know when I'll update again hopefully soon…. Anyway, Enjoy!


End file.
